powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Army Appendage
The ability to possess an appendage that has a wide variety of different functions. Sub-power of Attachment. Variation of Artificial Limbs. Capabilities The user possesses at least one appendage that has a wide variety of different functions and can be used for many different purposes. Applications * Arm Transformation Variations * Blade Retraction/Sword Arm * Gun Protrusion * Power Fists Associations * Artificial Limbs * Attachment * Electronic Eyes * Robot Arm * Technology Imitation Limitations * If the appendage(s) are removed, any abilities they grant are nullified. Known Users See also: Swiss Army Appendage. Gallery Wild Dog.jpg|Wild Dog's (Time Crisis) robotic arm contains a machine gun, a flamethrower, a missile launcher, a grappling hook, and a tractor beam. Riderman.jpg|Riderman's (Kamen Rider) cybernetic arm can be used for a mace, scythe, scissors, claw, drill, and a machine gun. Ustanak.jpg|The Ustanak's (Resident Evil 6) robotic arm can be swapped out for a telescopic claw, a chain gun, a flail, and a drill. Warp_Darkmatter.jpg|Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z's (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) cybernetic arm can morph into a flamethrower, a plasma cannon, and a claw. RoboCop3 011.jpg|Alex Murphy/RoboCop's (RoboCop) attachable weapon arm can be used as a machine gun, rocket launcher, and flamethrower. Death's Head.jpg|Death's Head (Marvel Comics) possesses a liquid metal right arm that can morph into claws, blades, a plasma cannon, and a "Cranial Disruption" that allows him to download an opponent's mind into himself. Phineus Phibes.png|Phineus Phibes (Scooby-Doo) Barret Wallace.png|In addition to its primary machine gun function, Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) can swap his gun arm for a robotic hand, as well as a drill, a pair of scissors, a chainsaw, and a laser. Scorpion Marvel.jpg|Scorpion's (Marvel Comics) robotic tail comes equipped with a stinger, a laser, an electric generator, mace gas, and an acid shooter. Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg|Jolly Roger's (Pirates of the Caribbean) right hand consists of a gun that fires a poisonous substance with attached blades. File:Justimon.jpeg|Justimon (Digimon) wields the trinity arm which can fire lightning, cut enemies, or become more powerful. TX.jpg|The T-X's (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) arms contain, among other things, plasma cannons, flamethrowers, and buzz saws. Bigbawwws.png|Venom Snake's (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) robotic left arm has a variety of different customizations and functions, such as an active sonar, a stun rod, a rocket punch in both lethal and non-lethal variations, and the "Hand of Jehuty," which allows him to snare enemies and draw them to his position. 2373642-ash_projectile_fist_army_of_darkness_4_2012_.jpg|Over time, Ash Williams (Evil Dead) has performed multiple modifications to his metal hand, such as a rocket punch function... Ash Flamethrower.jpg|...a flamethrower... Ash Rocket.jpg|...a missile launcher... Ash Force Project.jpg|...a repulsor device... Ash Laser.jpg|...a laser... Ash Nose Hair.jpg|...and a nuclear-powered nose hair trimmer. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts' (Berserk) Cannon Arm, hides a small magnet in order to better grip and handle Dragon Slayer and can also mount... Berserk_v1_p063.png|... a reapter crossbow... Berserk_v1_p082.png|...and naturally a small Cannon. 150 Clyde.jpeg|Experiment 150 "Clyde" (Lilo & Stitch) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Common Powers